The Sun & the Moon
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: A night of rash decisions started this after he saw a certain girl being ravished by a certain boy and wanted more. So the moon reached out to him, and the sun and the moon touched for a moment. And passion seared the night when Boruto kissed Mitsuki.
1. The Sun and the Moon

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Sun and the Moon**

Since he was sixteen he had figured out he was bisexual, it wasn't something he advertised it was merely something he had figured out.

How he had figured it out? Well, that was easy, he had a crush on his mentor; a sexual crush on Uchiha Sasuke, and had even had a few explicit fantasies about his uncle. He'd never admit it aloud, but it was the truth. And he also knew for a fact he liked women, he liked one in particular a lot, and had even spied on her only for her to knock his ass through a mountain when she caught him. Ah, yes, but that was the hazard of being sexually attracted to the Uchiha Sarada; or any Uchiha really, it was lethal.

But that wasn't what had him out of sorts as he stood there in the ally trying to burn the image of Uchiha Sakura pinned to a tree being ravished by the laziest shinobi of the village.

That was right, Uchiha Sarada was being ravished by the one and only, Nara Shikadai, and she hadn't blasted his ass away from her.

No, Boruto had literally seen the girl he had a crush on with another man in her and she had been chanting Shikadai's name. That had hurt and sucked, but he figured he had long since lost a shot with her when she had caught him with his pants around his ankles and his dick in another girl more than once. So he guessed that fair was fair, but still, it aroused him.

The sight of Nara's ass, and Sarada having Nara thrusting in her as he sucked her small breasts, it was an erotic sight, and it had him hard.

Which was why he was standing here trying to calm himself enough so he didn't do something stupid like turn around and walk back over to them and join in.

"I did try to tell you," a voice said and he looked over to the shadows as his teammate emerged then. Mitsuki looked at him with unreadable amber eyes, and his light blue hair was mused. Boruto also had a crush on Mitsuki if this helped clarify thinks to his sexually charged body.

"I guess you were right, she's happy, Uncle Sasuke probably knows and Shikadai isn't dead, yet, so I guess this is good," Boruto submitted.

"Drink?" Mitsuki offered producing a flask from one of his sleeves.

"Why the hell not!?" he chuckled to himself as he took the bottle and tried to ignore the blatant discomfort of his too tight pants at the moment as his dick throbbed from the image seared into his mind. What he wouldn't give to thrust himself into Nara's ass or into Sarada's pussy, but he wouldn't.

"Feels like I missed out on catching her when I had the chance," he admitted after a few heavy gulps of the burning alcohol warming his belly and searing his throat.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's hot and passionate, and a hell of a catch," he admitted as he looked at the bulge in his pants which didn't seem intent on leaving him anytime soon as it only continued to harden. He winced a bit and tried to think of reasons to get rid of Mitsuki so he could relieve himself of his problem, hunt up someone to be with for the night; discreetly; and relieve the rest of his tension. He was trying to figure if he should go for a guy or a woman, or try both tonight together. It would be a discreet night because no one knew he was also into guys, but after having seen Shikadai's ass he kind of wanted a guy.

"She is that," Mitsuki agreed and Boruto noticed where Mitsuki's eyes were on his person and he smirked.

"Want something Mitsuki?" he mused dryly.

Now, truthfully, Boruto did not know much about Mitsuki. Mitsuki was more of Sarada's friend than his and though he knew he could always rely on the snake to have his back, he also knew that Mitsuki was a giant mystery to him. It was part of his appeal to Boruto, however, Boruto was thinking of sticking to his 'don't fuck someone I know' rule after having thought to seduce Sarada tonight. Still, he winced as his member throbbed more to remind him that he had witnessed Shikadai in Sarada and he wanted to put his dick somewhere.

Mitsuki's amber eyes were intent on his bulge though and he saw the snake lick his lips.

"Definitely, but I do not think it's mine to have," the snake said and Boruto took another gulp of the alcohol; the liquid courage he would need because he was horny as hell with that image running in his head.

"Depends on what you want," he admitted to his friend as he handed the flask back to him. Mitsuki took a step to him as his hand encased the bottle and Boruto smiled.

Fuck it!

That was his only thought as he grabbed Mitsuki's wrist and yanked the snake to him so their mouths crashed together. He was hot, he was horny, he was hard, and he needed a fuck, and if Mitsuki wanted him the Boruto wouldn't mind giving himself over for some relief. It wasn't often that his nineteen year old body's hormones could control him but holy shit did he need a fuck tonight.

Mitsuki was surprisingly aggressive to Boruto's shock as the other young man's tongue dominated his mouth and his body was slammed up against the ally wall. The snake's fingers were in his hair and Boruto whimpered a little at the force Mitsuki was using as the taller, lankier bluenette's hand slipped between them.

Boruto felt a tug on his pants and his head fell back as the snake's lips trailed over his jaw.

"Fuck Mitsuki," he groaned.

"Do you want this?" the snake demanded as his teeth scraped over his pulse, and those fingers rested on the hem of his pants.

"Fuck me, now," Boruto ordered.

"With pleasure," Mitsuki purred and Boruto gasped as he felt the pressure of his too tight pants being tugged off his hips, he felt his hips thrust into Mitsuki's ghost hand as he sought friction on his throbbing member. He collided with Mitsuki's hips and the bluenette gasped, Boruto smirked a bit. He was smug about this sensation knowing he could arouse another, he had just felt it.

"Mitsuki," he moaned, the other's teeth nipped his collar bone and Boruto tried to keep calm as he felt that mouth traveling down his torso. There was a low moan of pleasure as he felt the other unzip his sweatshirt and then there was the cool night's air on his torso as his shirt was sliced away.

"Kami, you're sexy as fuck," the snake whispered.

"Of course," he smirked smugly and yanked the still maddeningly clothed Mitsuki to him as their mouths crashed together. Tongues clashed as teeth hit each other, and Boruto's hips were grinding against Mitsuki's, the snakes hands were splayed over his lower chest as their mouths moved together.

Boruto's hand tried to grab something, one of his hands grabbed for Mitsuki as he went to go pump himself. That's when he heard a snarl and he found himself tied up suddenly with his hands over his head with Mitsuki's arm coiling around him.

"Uh-huh, no touch," Mitsuki mused as he kissed Boruto's throat.

"Kami Mitsuki, just fuck me already!" he snapped.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," the snake said as he kissed Boruto's toned chest. Well, fuck him, if the snake wanted him he was more than willing as his head fell back against the ally wall. He wanted more, he was tired of the ghosting touches.

There was a hiss from him as he felt the hand of the arm coiled around his wrist skim over his skin and tweak his nipple. Boruto's hips bucked and Mitsuki's mouth was on his other nipple then. Moaning for relief he thrusted his proud errection up as he sought the friction Mitsuki was depriving him of.

"Mitsuki," he chanted as he squeezed his eyes tightly and then there was a tight, firm grasp on his throbbing erection and he gasped in relief as he felt the fingers toying with his nipple twist it slightly.

"Will you just fuck me already!?" he gasped desperately.

Teeth tugged his nipple as his member was jerked slowly and firmly. He shoved his hips towards his partner as his knees quivered and he felt himself leaking. Good Kami he just wanted to fuck his brains out!

"Patience, I've wanted to do this for years," Mitsuki exclaimed with his charming grin as he released Boruto's nipple with a pop; he had no doubt there'd be a hickey there when he actually saw himself.

"Just fuck me, I don't care how you do it!" Boruto snapped.

"But if you insist…" Mitsuki purred. He never would have had a chance to react as suddenly a tongue swirled his leaking head and Boruto moaned. His hands were freed then as Mitsuki's hands grasped his hips, Boruto shoved his hips into Mitsuki's mouth and sighed in relief as that warm heat wrapped around his member. Looking down he tangled his fingers into that powder blue hair as he slowly guided his partner.

Mitsuki's mouth was nirvana.

Boruto moaned lowly as his eyes shut and he savored the sensation of Mitsuki's elastic tongue slidding over his member and wrapping around him as he pushed himself as deep as he could go into Mitsuki's mouth. He gasped in shock when there were fingers prodding his lips, Boruto looked down at Mitsuki and smirked as he sucked the fingers into his mouth, his tongues circling them and sucking as hard as he could.

This had the desired effect as Mitsuki sucked him hard and Boruto let out another low moan as he shoved his hips at Mitsuki. The other pulled away from him, Boruto whined until he saw Mitsuki stand up.

Their lips clashed again, Boruto decided that it was high time Mitsuki be like him as he shoved his hands into Mitsuki's pants. The other gasped but didn't fight him and Boruto grinned triumph as he shoved the other's pants to his ankles. Mitsuki kissed him briskly and before Boruto could figure out what the snake was doing he found his member again being engulfed by that long tongue and those.

He gave a shout as he shoved his member into Mitsuki's throat again, there was a low vibrating moan which sent him over the edge as he gasped and fell forward as his fingers clutched Mitsuki's hair tightly. The bluenette's sucking never ceased, Boruto saw where those fingers he had moistened were and he felt himself rousing even as Mitsuki released him and he leant back against the wall.

"Turn around," Boruto ordered. The snake whimpered a bit. "Don't stop what you're doing, but I wanna see, also, stroke yourself" he said.

The other obliged him and Boruto slowly sunk down as he watched with glee as Mitsuki struggled to balance as he tried to do both. Boruto felt his member pulsing to life again and Mitsuki gasped as he fell onto his knees.

Perfect.

Boruto watched the ease of which his teammate's fingers moved now. Fully aroused again he smirked as he silently discarded the pants around his ankles and sat up on his heels then. The other didn't notice.

Fast as lightning Boruto moved as he captured both of Mitsuki's hands, shoved the taller man down onto all fours and pressed his chest to Mitsuki's clothed back.

"Perfect, now I'm going to fuck you," he forewarned the other.

"Go ahead," Mitsuki challenged.

"Stay like this, don't move or make a sound," Boruto purred out as he pulled his hand back and slapped Mitsuki's ass. The other gasped, and Boruto groaned as he repeated that. Mitsuki shoved his ass to Boruto and he couldn't fight it anymore. He had to be in someone now.

Lining them up he surged forward, there was a moan of discomfort from Mitsuki but Boruto groaned. There was a tight heat constricting him, and it felt divine as his hands gripped Mitsuki's as hard as he could.

Good Kami did it feel like nirvana!

"Mitsuki," he groaned as he slowly pulled out, the other groaned, and Boruto smiled a bit as slammed forward. There was a grunt of pain and a grunt of pleasure. He repeated these hard strokes until he found the angle which had Mitsuki again shoving his ass at him.

"Boruto…" Mitsuki panted. Boruto grabbed his hair as he pulled his head back leaning forward his lips were attatched to Mitsuki's pulse as his free hand ghosted over the snake's pale skin. "Boruto, Boruto, Boruto, Boruto," Mitsuki was chanting.

Boruto grin against the pulse he was sucking as he rotated, swivled and surged his hips into the body pushing against his and his fingers felt the precum on Mitsuki's own erect member. There was a shout from the snake when Boruto captured the member and squeezed hard.

"Kami! Boruto!" Mitsuki shouted as his hips struggled. Boruto decided to enjoy torturing his teammate for a bit between pumping Mitsuki's member and slowly sliding into Mitsuki. Slowly he started to speed up as he felt the walls tightening and constrcting tighter around him.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Boruto! Don't fucking stop! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Mitsuki panted.

"As…" Boruto started and grunted when Mitsuki's hips hit his hard. "You wish!" he grunted as his eyes squeezed shut.

He forgot about pumping Mitsuki as his hands grabbed the other's hips and he slammed mercilessly into Mitsuki's pale ass. Going as hard as he could he felt himself going to his end.

"Fuck! Boruto!" Mitsuki howled, Boruto saw stars then.

"Fuck me!" he gasped as he exploded in Mitsuki's ass and gasped desperately for breath as he held the other still. He was still going when he finally pulled out roughly and fell back on his ass. Quivering he stared at Mitsuki, who was leaking seaman and hovering over his own pool of seaman illuminated by the pale light of the moon and the hash light of the alley.

"Holy shit," Mitsuki managed as he fell to the side and Boruto chuckled as his head fell back against the wall.

"We're going to have to do that again," Boruto panted.

"But I'll fuck you next time," Mitsuki decided and Boruto chuckled.

"Never been fucked before," he admitted.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk," the snake boasted.

"We'll see," Boruto huffed out.

Moments later he was pulling on his pants, Mitsuki was getting dressed and straightened up as well. Boruto smirked as he pulled off the ruined shirt, tossed it in the dumpster before zipping up his sweatshirt.

"Later," Boruto said as he leant up a bit and pecked Mitsuki on the lips before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. He saw the faint blush on the snake's cheeks as he left the snake and he was about halfway up the block when he stopped.

He had never just pecked someone on the lips before.

That startled him and he hurried back to his home. Waving to his mom as he walked passed the kitchen, flipping his dad off in the process he ignored Himawari as he slammed the door of his room shut.

Unzipping his jacket he inspected himself in the mirror and felt himself hardening a bit at the sight of the love bits Mitsuki had left scattered on his torso. Well, fuck! He'd had a good romp!

Changing quickly he fell onto his bed and wondered how quickly he could have the snake pinned with an errection and legs spread again.

* * *

Mitsuki collapsed in his apartment and felt his ass leaking some more groaning he smirked.

He had finally touched the sun, and it had burned him deliciously so.

He couldn't wait to get around to fucking the sun again, but for now he was going to shower and get ready for his day tomorrow.

Stripped he noticed the hickey marring his pulse and he smirked, even as he stared at the seamen coating his ass and thighs. It felt good, very good and worth the nine year wait he had been enduring. Reaching down to his hardening member he pumped it a bit as he started the shower and imagined how it was going to feel when he got to finally shove his own member into Boruto for there was simply no way in hell he was letting this be a one time thing. He had loved the sun since he had stolen that file from his father!

Now that he had been deliciously fucked by the sun he was going to have to have a repeat of the expierence. He was addicted, and it was so much better than all the other blondes he had fucked and pretended with.

Sighing in bliss he let the hot water of the shower spill over him.

Uzumaki Boruto was going to be his for forever.

Thank Kami he had seen Sarada screwing her boyfriend Shikadai or else he'd have never gotten this night or the promise of more. Mitsuki made a mental note to thank his friend discreetly and without her knowing what Boruto had seen.

After all, she was the only one who knew about his… feelings, for Boruto and she had gladly stepped aside for him when they were fifteen. Now four years later he had finally gotten what he had been yearning for.

He would thank her for it later.

Stepping out of the shower he chuckled at sight of that hickey on his pulse and smiled to himself before toweling off his hair and stumbling to his bed. Glancing at the team photo he treasured he smirked.

"Till next time Boruto," he murmured and oblivion took him.

* * *

 **My first, and probably last yaoi piece so enjoy!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy The Sun and the Moon! =)**


	2. The Moon and the Sun

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Moon and the Sun**

Mitsuki chuckled as he walked with Sarada.

"He did not really react that way?" Mitsuki chuckled.

"He did, his eyes went all big and he looked like a fish out of water! It was truly priceless," she mused as they continued eating the dango they had bought at a street vender. Mitsuki smiled, Sarada was probably his best friend in the village, and that was an unbiased opinion. She was always there, and he could talk about anything with her.

Right now they were currently discussing Boruto's reaction to the news that Sarada was Konohamaru's protégé for Hokage.

Thinking of Boruto reminded him that he had not seen the sun for two months now, not since that night in the ally. It hurt a little but he was thinking this to be a flux of luck, he had recently been assigned a never ending stream of missions, as had Boruto.

"How are things between you and Shikadai?" Mitsuki asked her as she hopped up on the wall and walked it with him.

"Good, Papa hasn't chidori'd him yet, though yesterday was really awkward when we went to dinner with the Nara family."

"Why? The Nara family likes you," Mitsuki pointed out as he offered her a hand to help her down. The small girl took it though she didn't need it.

"Well, Papa didn't know I wasn't a virgin," Sarada said shyly. He blinked, and that reminded him of the night in the ally.

"Really? What is the importance of virginity?" Mitsuki asked seriously.

"Well, Papa's fine with me dating, but so long as he thinks Shikadai and I aren't doing anything else he's alright with it. Well, last night he found out and now Shikadai's hiding, possibly being smuggled to Suna for a bit of time until Papa cools down," she chuckled. Mitsuki smiled.

"How are you going to fix this mess?" he chuckled.

"Easy, I've already reminded him I've walked in on him and Mama, and have three siblings to prove it. Also, I'm promising him no grandbabies until I'm older, and Mama's talking him down too," Sarada admitted as they finished their sweets and threw the rubbish away.

"That's encouraging," Mitsuki chuckled.

"I thought so, I neglected to point out that Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata were married at my age, I don't want him getting any ideas," Sarada said flatly.

"Whatever would you do!?" he teased.

"Honestly, have a heart attack. How about you? Anything interesting going on in your life?" she asked as they rounded the corner and started taking the labyrinth of allies through the village towards her place.

"I slept with Boruto two months ago," he admitted to her and she stopped and stared at him with wide onyx eyes.

"Really!?" she asked.

"Yes, he started it," Mitsuki admitted smugly. Also, it had been the best sex of his life and he was going to get back in the idiot's pants; he was hopelessly addicted to the sun now that he had had a taste.

"That's great! Or was it just sex and he doesn't know you like him?" she demanded as she wlaked with him.

"Just sex, Boruto is not an emotions person," he reminded her.

"Well, if he breaks your heart I'm breaking his bones, and visa-versa!" she reminded him as she cracked her knuckles menacingly to remind him. Mitsuki couldn't help but smile at her attitude. Uchiha Sarada; the eldest daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, was a spitfire and obsessively loyal to the few she called friends. According to his parent it was an Uchiha thing, and he should just be happy that her loyalty was given to him rather than her hatred. Precarious creatures, Uchihas, he mused.

"I doubt that there will come anything of this Sarada, for now we are young and I will enjoy it," he decided.

"Alright, I just don't want you hurt," she said and hugged him. "Now I gotta go, I'm meeting with Shikadai before he leaves," Sarada admitted and he hugged her back before watching her jog off.

If he was a straight man he still wouldn't go for that little trouble maker.

Shaking his head, he turned in the direction of his apartment and headed that way. What he did not tell Sarada was Boruto was probably avoiding him; at least that's what it felt like, and his body was so hopelessly horny since that night that he was losing sleep over it.

Walking into his apartment he stripped and went for a cold shower to get rid of the throbbing errection that the memories always brought up. It had been a good day off in his mind as he hissed stepping into the cold water. Propping himself up in the corner he noticed the painful straining of the errection he had going and sighed.

Finding the right grip was simple practice, relieving himself of the errection was also simple, however as he gasped at a hallow climax, he knew it was coming back sooner rather than later. There was a ringing of his apartment buzzer as he gasped for breath and he groaned as he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. The buzzing was relentless.

"I'm coming!" he snapped as he unlocked his door and yanked it open.

"What?" he asked as he looked into a set of blue eyes.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you've been since I haven't seen you since…" Boruto started.

"Oh, um, fine, come in," he invited awkwardly feeling his cheeks heat up. He carefully held the towel around his hips since he didn't know if this was a booty call or a friend in need call. He and Boruto were friends, not best friends, but friends.

"Uh…" Boruto looked at the towel.

"I was in the shower," Mitsuki defended as he walked back to his bathroom to pull out some pants and a shirt.

Figuring that since Boruto had seen him naked on multiple occasions with the communal bathhouse, and that night he didn't shut the door as dropped the towel. Pulling up pants and buttoning them he grabbed a shirt and walked out to where the blonde was lounging comfortably on the couch and staring at the bathroom.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that I hadn't seen you around lately," Boruto said.

"I've had missions," he said as he flopped onto the opposite end of the couch and looked at the blonde.

"Look, that night we hooked up…" Boruto started it, Mitsuki's heart twisted painfully dreading the possibility that he was going to be rejected.

"We're going to have to repeat that," Boruto grinned deviously at him. Mitsuki smirked then and felt his blood heat as he looked at Boruto's blue eyes and then roamed over the clothed form of his friend.

"I can eagerly agree to that," Mitsuki purred.

"Good, friends with benefits then, nothing serious, just sex," Boruto decided.

Mitsuki actually didn't mind that thought because he would work out a strategy for keeping the sun around him. He watched as Boruto moved slowly, the blonde's hands were on his hips and he felt himself hardening again.

"That's fair," he inhaled.

"Good, best fucking sex I've ever had," Boruto smugly said. Mitsuki's breath hitched when the blonde's fingers were on the button of his pants and ghosting his skin.

"Mhmm," he hummed as he watched the blonde's fingers entranced.

"Few rules though," Boruto muttered as he undid the button. Mitsuki watched the blonde devotedly as Boruto palmed his semi-hard length.

"Whatever you want," he submitted in a gasp at the cool contact on his hardening member.

"Rule one," Boruto mused as he grabbed the length, Mitsuki whimpered. If he had been semi-hard before he was fully erect now and the tight grasp was messing with him.

"No one knows about this," Boruto said with a punctuated tug on his throbbing member. Mitsuki bit his lip as his head fell back. He was barely being touched but he was so fucking turned on!

"I'm straight according to the world, not bi," Boruto said.

"Fine," Mitsuki surrendered as his arms came over his head and he gripped the arm of his couch.

"Rule two," Boruto said and Mitsuki's eyes squeeze shut tightly as Boruto tightened his hold slowly.

"No strings attached," he ordered.

"Yes," he submitted as he felt a warm breath grace the head of his errection. Good Kami he was fucked, just a little more of this barely touching shit and he'd be coming all over. The thought had him trying to regain some control of his body and self.

"And rule three, when, where, and how I want," Boruto snarled harshly, Mitsuki's eyes flew open then as teeth lightly traced his member and his hips bucked.

"Fine!" he managed in a squeak.

"Good, follow those rules and we'll be fine," Boruto chuckled.

"I will," he promised and he moaned in relief at feeling Boruto's tongue slide up the underside of his errection.

"Perfect," Boruto chuckled and Mitsuki groaned in relief when Boruto finally sucked him into his mouth. He nearly died in relief as the teeth lightly grated his sensitive skin, and his tongue teased him. Cool fingers touching his sensitive balls had his hips surging up and Boruto pulling away with a gasp. But Mitsuki didn't care about that as he looked at the blonde.

No, he wasn't going to be the submissive this time and let Boruto take him. he was going to be the one to fuck Boruto this time around.

As the blonde sat up on the couch Mitsuki lunged for him. Boruto managed a startled gasp when they hit the ground.

"I warned you last time, I was going to be the one to fuck you," he growled out as his mouth crashed onto the blonde's. Boruto barely managed a gasp but it didn't stop Mitsuki as he pulled himself over the blonde and tugged at his clothing.

"I don't get fucked, I fuck," Boruto groaned as he pulled away. Mitsuki was undeterred as he kissed Boruto's pulse and grinned against his friend's skin.

"Well, tonight, you're getting fucked, not the other way around," Mitsuki purred and he yanked the blond up hard as his mouth was again crushed onto Boruto's. There was something irresistible about the mere idea of fucking Boruto if he had never had anyone that way. If they were going to be this friends' with benefits thing then there was simply no fucking way he was going to be the one always getting fucked.

"Mitsuki," Boruto gasped when they finally pulled apart for air.

"Strip," Mitsuki ordered as he hauled the blonde to his feet. The golden boy smirked.

"And if I don't?"

"Then the entire world is going to know I've fucked you when you have to walk home without your clothes and cum dripping out of your ass," Mitsuki said as he pulled a kunai and held it at the hem of the shirt.

"Alright, alright, I'm stripping," Boruto gasped. Mitsuki pulled his pants off quickly and grabbed Boruto's hard member again. The blonde was almost naked he was about to take off his socks but Mitsuki couldn't wait anymore. His fingers dove into the blonde's hair as he forcefully kissed the blonde, they stumbled against his wall and Mitsuki smirked as the blonde aggressively kissed him back. Mitsuki's hand slipped between them again as he grabbed Boruto's errection. The blonde groaned so loudly Mitsuki couldn't muffle it with a kiss.

"Everyone will hear you," Mitsuki murmured as his free hand hooked one of Boruto's thighs on his hips as his own errection rubbed under Boruto. He moaned at the delicious friction which had more heat blooming through his person as Boruto ground against him and he gently teased Boruto's errection.

"Shut up then," Boruto ordered. Mitsuki snarled as he hooked both of Boruto's legs around his hips and the blonde's hands were in his hair as Boruto's mouth smashed against his again. Jerkily he pulled Naruto away from the wall and stumbled to his bedroom, the lube was there, and he was going to need it.

Tripping on laundry he and Boruto crashed onto the bed, the blonde grunted at the impact and came then. Mitsuki smirked.

"No sex for two months, horny as hell, I'm surprised I made it this far," Boruto huffed and Mitsuki chuckled a little as he lightly nipped the blonde's lower lip and pulled away.

"Good to hear," he mused as he reached over to the nightstand, pulling out the oil he grinned mischeiviously. Especially with the worried look of his friend's Byakugan pulsing as they lay there.

"Wait!" Boruto managed.

"No," Mitsuki purred as he poured a delightful amount in his hand and coated his hand.

"Mitsuki, I should…!" Boruto started but he bent over and covered Boruto's mouth with his own.

"Relax, it'll feel great, trust me," Mitsuki murmured as he pulled away. The blonde quivered a bit but nodded and Mitsuki smiled as he ignored his throbbing shaft which wanted nothing more than to be shoved into Boruto's ass and have a tight heat pumping it. Pushing Boruto's knees towards his chest Mitsuki distracted the blonde with a deep kiss.

He felt Boruto relax, Mitsuki's throbbing member was grinding against his slit but he was focused. Gripping Boruto's thigh he kept himself between the clinging blonde's legs as his oiled had went between them. There was a shiver from Boruto as Mitsuki traced his slit and they parted.

"Mitsuki," Boruto moaned, and Mitsuki took that very moment to slide one finger into Boruto.

Pearl colored eyes flew open as the blonde's Byakugan pulsed. Mitsuki groaned at how tight Boruto was as he slowly worked his finger in, he added a second when Boruto started relaxing again.

"It's different," Boruto murmured as his hips squirmed a bit. Mitsuki looked at his Byakugan friend who was staring down them and he smirked.

"Just wait," he promised as he kissed the blonde to distract him again. Once he was able to maneuver two fingers he slipped a third into Boruto then. The blonde convulsed and Mitsuki kissed him deeper knowing he had found what he had been looking for as the blonde quivered.

"Good Kami," Boruto groaned and Mitsuki felt an errection jabbing his lower chest as Boruto's hands clung to his shirt and ribs.

"Boruto," he murmured, his hips were still pressing him closer, and closer to Boruto but he was seeking that friction to sooth his ache.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto stiffened again when Mitsuki found what he was seeking again. Smiling he kissed Boruto again as he yanked his fingers out of the blonde, the other whimpered and Mitsuki groaned. Lining them up he slowly sank into Naruto as he felt the rings slip around him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Boruto chanted but he couldn't move as his head arched back. Mitsuki pressed his body down on the blonde harder as he kept sinking into that intoxicating heat.

"Tight, fuck Boruto, you weren't kidding," Mitsuki groaned when he was seated in the blonde.

"Why would I lie!" Boruto snapped. Mitsuki withdrew fast and hit the prostrate then as he slammed in again. He smiled a bit when Boruto's eyes widened and the hands at his ribs clawed his shirt as the blonde struggled to spread his legs more.

"Fuck!" Boturo shouted. And Mitsuki went the merciless route as he kissed Boruto deeply again, his hips pistoning as he aimed for the spot which had Boruto quivering.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Boruto roared as he convulsed again, Mitsuki groaned as he felt Borut's seaman stain their bodies and that sent him over the edge as he felt himself slam forward a final time and groan as he felt his own seed pulse violently out of him as his hips rolled to ride his own high out.

Gasping he collapsed. Boruto's legs fell then, and Mitsuki smiled as kissed Boruto's pulse then.

"I can see the appeal of being fucked now," Boruto gasped. Mitsuki chuckled and rolled off Boruto, he saw Boruto leaking a bit of cum and felt smug as he fell back on his bed, he could still feel the wet stains of Boruto's own seaman on his shirt.

"We're going to have to do this again," Mitsuki admitted as he stared at the ceiling.

"Definitely," Boruto huffed out. He watched the blonde sit up then as he stared between his legs.

"You know, next time I'm fucking you, you're not upping me anymore," Boruto grinned and slowly he stood. Mitsuki licked his lips at the sight of Boruto's leaking ass.

"Fine," he submitted and felt relieved having officiated this to be a regular thing.

"I don't think I can walk," Boruto admitted as he fell back against the bed. Mitsuki smirked in smug triumph.

"Told you so," he declared and yawned. He didn't know when he drifted off, he just knew when he woke alone with a note.

 _Gotta run, training to do and Uncle Sasuke's going to kick my ass if I'm late._

 _'Till next time._

 _-Boruto_

* * *

Boruto didn't have training with his uncle, truthfully, he had an appointment with his shower and his bed. But Mitsuki didn't need to know that. Stripping in his bathroom he stared at the bruises forming on his pale ass and gold tinted skin from Mitsuki,

This was twice now that he had had sex with Mitsuki and he still wanted more. However, he winced at the sight of his seaman caked ass, the bruises forming from Mitsuki were still pleasing though. Slowly he walked into the hot shower and scrubbed his throbbing, horny body over again.

He had had to leave before he jumped Mitsuki again. He didn't know what it was about that snake but he was horny as hell at the mere sight of the snake. The bluenette had been sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware too. And he looked so fuckable it wasn't even funny, especially with his dick hanging out of unbuttoned pants, and a cum stained shirt.

So fucking deliciously fuckable, and Boruto had bolted before he could end up with a sorer ass than he already had.

Whimpering he noticed his coming errection again and remembered the feeling of being in Mitsuki's ass.

Good Kami he wanted a repeat of that!

That woke him up as he looked up at the spray of his shower and slowly tried to relieve himself of the errection. He imagined Mitsuki there in his shower and that mouth on him, he whimpered at the imagery and memory sensations of Mitsuki's mouth. He stopped in shock at the craving as he jerked himself off.

What the hell was wrong with him!? he never screwed the same person twice or even wanted seconds, and yet he had just made that arrangement with Mitsuki! Boruto groaned, what the fuck was going on with him!? He muffled a scream as he came by biting his arm.

* * *

 **Now, it feels more complete.**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Moon and the Sun! =)**


	3. The Sun and the Moon II

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Sun and The Moon**

"You and Shikadai?" Boruto managed. He still had this image of Uchiha Sarada's face gasping in pleasure as she clawed at the Nara, and Shikadai thrusting into her.

"What about us?" she asked.

"I was just wondering how you two were… you know, doing," he said awkwardly.

"It's really none of your business Boruto," she said tersely. Boruto's eyes roamed over her slight figure. Now, Uchiha Sarada was built rather like her mother; small, with minimal breast size, and small hips, practically no curves, and long legs for her short form. His little sister Himawari; who was three years their junior was bustier than Uchiha Sarada. But still, it didn't matter, because Uchiha Sarada was of the females he lusted after; while Mitsuki was the male he wanted all the time.

"Well, Sarada, it is because… you're family," he said.

"Boruto, my father and I talk about this so if you think you're going to pull the 'I'm asking because your father asked me too' card, it's not going to fly, and don't you have another person to go screw or something?" she demanded.

"That's not very nice Sarada," he chuckled.

"But very true because everyone knows you can't keep it in your pants," she retorted and he grinned wolfishly.

"Is that an offer for me to have you?" he inquired.

"I'd Amaterasu you before you could even touch your pants' zipper so I wouldn't if I were you," she warned seriously and he frowned.

"You're absolutely no fun," he huffed.

"I try," she assured him and he caught sight of Mitsuki in the library then.

"I gotta go," he said.

"Don't forget the condom," Sarada said dryly.

"I just can't wait for you and Shikadai to have an accidental slip and the panic to ensue from that," he spat out.

"Boruto, I will warn you again, I am a medic, and I am not incompetent in managing my birth control," she retorted. He scowled but hurried after Mitsuki before Sarada saw it wasn't a girl he was interested in. Rounding the corners he followed the bluenette through the library until they were in a restricted jutsu area, he showed his card to the librarian who he winked at, the girl blushed as he walked after his friend.

They were in an isolated study section now Mitsuki hadn't noticed him yet as his arm was elongating to get a certain book and Boruto went low as he darted to the bluenette and his lips were attacking the pale throat.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Mitsuki hissed and Boruto chuckled.

"Coming after a hard romp in the library," he whispered as he nipped his friend's earlobe and his hands slipped under the shirt and slowly his hands traveled over chiseled muscles. The hiss he got from the snake had him hardening when he tweaked the snake's nipples.

"We'll get caught," Mitsuki whispered as his hands slithered to Boruto's ass, Boruto chuckled as Mitsuki pulled him closer.

"Not if you're quiet," he promised and pulled away as he kissed the other's pulse again as he toyed with Mitsuki's nipples. The other was gasping for air and Boruto enjoyed the way the snake was writhing against him. Boruto pulled away, turned the snake around as their lips crashed. Mitsuki hit the back of the shelves and Boruto grinned against Mitsuki's lips as his fingers toyed with the edge of Mitsuki's pants.

"Boruto, this is a bad idea," Mitsuki whispered when he pulled away.

"Nah, rule three of our arrangement, when, where and how I want," he purred as he slipped his hand into Mitsuki's pants and grabbed the hard member. The snake gasped as he shoved his hips into Boruto's hand.

"Fuck Boruto," he gasped.

"I get to fuck you this time around," he warned softly as he pulled his hand away and shoved the other against the wall as he sat on the desk. "But only if you are absolutely silent," Boruto warned.

"Whatever you want," the snake assured him.

"Good, starting now," he said sharply and shoved the snake's shirt up to kiss that glorious, pale, smooth chest. Gingerly he pressed his lips to the center of Mitsuki's chest. That skin tasted cool and smooth and a bit spicy. It tasted like the moon and Boruto found he loved it as his tongue slid over the skin. Mitsuki gasped, Boruto's lips took in one of Mitsuki's nipples then, she swirled his tongue over the nub and he sucked hard then. Mitsuki bit his knuckles then. Boruto grinned as he tugged the nub with his teeth and his fingers were tracing over the other's pale skin.

There was a voice around the corner, he felt Mitsuki stiffen and he grinned then as he pulled away from the snake's nipple with a pop. The other muffled a yelp by biting his hand.

"Exciting, the possibility of being caught," he whispered in the snake's ear as he nipped his ear lobe. The other panted heavily, Boruto's fingers hovered over the edge of Mitsuki's pants. His teammate squirmed and Boruto chuckled softly against the other's skin as he pulled the belt off his hips then brought it to Mitsuki's lips.

"You're going to want the gag," he murmured and the other's lips parted, Boruto stole a hard, deep kiss then. He heard the feet on the other side of the shelves, and he smiled as he sucked on Mitsuki's tongue, the other's tongue sliding over his teeth. Boruto didn't fight the shiver he felt as he pulled away and tugged on Mitsuki's bottom lip. The bluenette was a wreck as he sat there on the desk gasping for air, Boruto slipped the belt between his teeth and then he kiss the snake's pulse.

His hands pulled at the button of the pants Mitsuki was wearing, the footsteps stopped. Mitsuki was gasping for air and Boruto chuckled as he heard the footsteps coming nearer.

"Ah, here it is dear, is this the jutsu you were looking for?" a voice asked. Again Mitsuki stiffened. Boruto pressed his lips to Mitsuki's hammering heart. Bortuo was on a high, the possibility of being caught! It was exhilarating for him as he felt that rush he loved feeling. He felt the rush of it like he felt the rush of battle.

"Thank you," he heard a familiar voice chime sweetly and he felt Mitsuki stiffen even more if that was possible.

"Perfect," Boruto whispered. And he undid the buttons at hearing Sarada's voice then. Mitsuki whimpered around the belt, but Boruto saw those pale knuckles whiten as he held onto the edge of the desk. Boruto grinned as he sucked his own fingers as he yanked Mitsuki's pants to his ankles. The other whimpered but Boruto was undeterred as he pulled the snake forward and pushed him back into the wall.

Mitsuki shook his head, but Boruto only smiled.

"It's so exciting knowing you can be caught," he whispered as he gently probed Mitsuki's entrance, the bluenette's head fell back as he writhed then. Boruto just worked on wetting Mitsuki's ass as he tugged at his own pants. He wasn't going to be able to last long, he knew that tonight and he gasped for breath at the relief of freeing his own cock then. Mitsuki's eyes were squeezed tight as he quivered and Boruto was ready ina single pump of his own hand as he lined them up. Yanking out the belt his mouth crashed onto Mitsuki's as he slammed into the taller man's opening. Mitsuki's groan of relief was sucked into Boruto's mouth as Boruto dominated the kiss as he slammed into Mitsuki's prostrate swiftly, quickly and repeatedly. Mitsuki's hands flew off the desk at the forces of the thrusts as his legs wrapped around Boruto's hips. Boruto guessed the snake had managed to free his ankles of his pants.

Boruto shoved in hard, slow, and deliberate, the Snake was murmured curses against his mouth and Boruto bit his lip to silence him. the desk slammed into the wall softly but rhythmically and Bortuo grinned at hearing Sarada's foot steps leaving.

"Boruto, Boruto, Boru…" Mitsuki gasped and Boruto felt his partner come all over his shirt as Mitsuki fell back in the corner between the desk and the wall. A few more thrusts and Boruto saw stars explode as his body tightened and exploded again in the ass of the snake.

"Fuck, Mitsuki," he gasped desperately as he pulled out of the snake. Regaining his equilibrium he pulled up his pants, unzipped his sweatshirt, pulled it off, leant over kissed the snake hard, pulled his jacket under his arm and walked off.

That was fun. He'd have to try that in his father's office on the Hokage's desk, he hadn't taken a guy on the desk; he had screwed ChōChō's brains out on that desk though. He winked at the librarian who blushed prettily again as he walked by and he walked home whistling a happy tune in mind.

He liked fucking Mitsuki. It made him feel… light.

* * *

Shakily Mitsuki got to his feet and pulled his pants over his leaking ass. If there was one thing Boruto did in excess, it was cum. Groaning a bit he straightened his appearance as best he could, pulled his jacket together, grabbed the original scroll he had come here for and walked out on unsteady legs. He wasn't surprised that the librarian was swooning over Boruto and didn't notice him.

Quickly Mitsuki walked home for a shower and for some reading. He had a few things to catch up on; and Boruto fucking his brains out in the library wasn't helping. It didn't matter that he loved that sun of his, what mattered was that now he couldn't think. And his ass was leaking, and sore.

He was going to have to make it up to Boruto by bending that blonde over and taking him hard in a public place; perhaps the bathhouse… that was an enticing thought which had Mitsuki's lips curling up and he softened when he saw Sarada walking with Shikadai then.

"Hey Mitsuki!" Sarada called to him with a wave, he waved back and turned to his street leading him to the apartment.

In many ways he envied Uchiha Sarada, she could at least be with the one she loved and it not be a complete secret. Both Shikadai and Sarada were private people by nature, so it would have slipped his notice that she was dating the Nara if she hadn't come to him in a panic about boys, dating, and if guys thought her to be attractive or not.

He had promptly reminded her he was as gay as they came and could not possibly find her attractive which had had her laughing on his couch.

But what he envied most about Uchiha Sarada was that she and Shikadai could be together and they wanted to. Shikadai did not treat her like a quick fuck, and that was how Boruto treated him.

Still, he couldn't find it in him to regret that as he walked into his apartment and dropped the scroll he had wanted on his coffee table before walking into his shower to clean himself of the most recent romp with Uzumaki Boruto.

One of these days he was going to leave his sun hanging and wanting more.

But for now it was just going to be fun, light, and even if he wanted more, it was going to be no strings so he could at the very least keep the sun in his life. Sighing his head fell back as the shower's water slid over his sensitive, parked skin. He was going to have to get even with that evil blonde. Yes, yes he was. But for now he was just going to wash it all away and go back to studying. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his hips as he walked back to his couch and resumed his studies. His hips rested on the arm of his tattered couch as his feet tapped on the floor and his head rested on a beat up pillow.

This was a surprisingly comfortable position.

He could still feel Boruto's seaman leaking from his ass.

* * *

 **You know, I worked hard to update all of the UtDI... Stories to be at the same stopping point for my sanity today and I thought to have some fun rather than writing the hard stuff.**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Sun and the Moon! =)**


	4. The Moon and the Sun II

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Moon and the Sun**

Mitsuki's next encounter with Boruto was when they were in the Hokage, office. Mitsuki wished he could say thtat he was shocked to see the blonde there but in truth, he wasn't. Mitsuki was however infuriated with how Boruto was blatantly flirting; shamelessly with the receptionist outside the Hokage office. The fury Mitsuki felt at the sight alone was something dangerous, but it was only made worse by the matter that he had no right or claim on his blonde; they were fuck buddies nothing more, nothing less in Boruto's eyes, so to be so needy was unbecoming.

"Well yeah Ai, but if you don't believe me I can call my father," Boruto sighed.

"N-No," the girl in questioned blushed. "But I... I was heading out."

"I'll lock up, I shouldn't be too long," Boruto assured the girl. "Hey Mitsuki."

"I was summoned to drop off my report," Mitsuki managed stiffly.

"Really, well Ai was just going to say goodnight and I could lock up Dad's office tonight because I had to get a few reports myself," Boruto said pointedly at the receptionist.

"Of course," she stammered as she handed him the key. "J-Just don't tell anyone," she said hastily.

"Of course no Ai, I will, as always be discreet, thank you," Boruto smiled. Mitsuki frowned as they watched the girl leave when he was grabbed by the wrist and shoved into the office. Before he could protest his back was shoved up against the back wall and Boruto's mouth was on his as the blonde forcefully explored his mouth.

The papers fell from Mitsuki's fingers as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him back breathlessly as his blood pumped and his heart slammed in his rib as Boruto's hands slipped under his shirt.

They pulled away gasping for breath as Boruto shoved his shirt off and Mitsuki yanked at the sweatshirt the blonde was wearing. Mouths connected again and Mitsuki sighed in delight as his lover's hands slid up and over his abs to his chest then tweaked sensitive nipples.

"Kami, Boruto!" he gasped as he pulled away. Boruto was undeterred though as he kissed along Mitsuki's jawline. Again Mitsuki was struggling with Boruto's shirt and he sighed feeling his lover's warm skin. The blonde groaned as Mitsuki slipped his hands down the pants line and grinned.

"I am going to fuck you on that desk," Boruto whispered breathlessly.

"Wait what?" Mitsuki gasped but it was too late as Boruto pulled him there and shoved his back onto the desk.

"You heard me and you know exactly what I mean," Boruto chuckled as he tugged at Mitsuki's belt.

"Boruto I am not certain that this is wise," he panted as he felt his blonde's mouth on a nipple.

"Oh? Why not?" Boruto grinned cockily as he trailed his lips over Mitsuki's chest.

"It's your father's desk!" Mitsuki squeaked as the other nipple had a hard suck and grazing teeth.

"All the more reason, besides, it's not like he'll ever find out," Boruto purred, Mitsuki felt his belt pulled apart as Boruto tugged his pants over his legs. Mitsuki stopped protesting the moment that Boruto's hand ghosted his throbbing member.

"Besides, I like knowing I fucked you here on his desk while he works here," Bortuo whispered deviously as he came over Mitsuki again. The bluenette could feel his body pulsing with desire and thrill at the knowledge that he was wanted by Boruto again. It was hard not to feel excited about that as his head fell back and the blonde was again sucking his pulse.

"I don't… ngh!" he gasped as he felt his member grabbed, Boruto gave him a teasing squeeze which had Mitsuki's eyes crossing as he glared at Boruto's brilliant blue eyes.

"Don't what?" Boruto teased as he continued to lightly tease Mitsuki's member.

"Lubrication," he grunted as he gritted his teeth and tried to think. The blonde above him chuckled lightly as he squeezed Mitsuki's throbbing member.

"Don't worry about it," Boruto murmured and Mitsuki found himself being rolled over to his stomach. Holding himself up on the desk he stared below him at the newspaper and wondered what the hell it was doing there. Then his eyes roamed over the mess of the desk before Boruto's lips were at the base of his skull and Mitsuki shivered in anticipation as Boruto's lips trailed over his spine. Oh Kami he could feel himself heating, tightening and tensing in anticipation.

Boruto's hands were no where to be felt and Mitsuki whined at the loss. What the hell was Boruto doing? Mitsuki wondered but he stifled a yelp when cool metal ghosted his skin and he heard pants drop as Boruto's lips stopped at his mid back. Daring to sneak a peek over his shoulder he saw Boruto, a bottle in hand and then those glistening finger were at Mitsuki's crack.

The bluenette froze as he waited in anticipation. There was a low moan from his lips as calloused fingers slid into him and his head dropped. It just felt so fucking good and Boruto hadn't even hit his prostrate.

"Kami Mitsuki!" Boruto groaned.

"Hurry up, someone might come," Mitsuki snapped. Really he just wanted Boruto's cock in him, but the blonde didn't comply with his demand which had Mitsuki whimpering in a pleasurable frustration as Boruto's fingers continued to work in him. A growl escaped Mitsuki's lips at the loss of Boruto's fingers but it turned into a pleasurable moan when Boruto grabbed his hips.

"Finally!" he sighed feeling Boruto's arousal against his crack.

"Hard? Slow? Fast? Rough? Tell me what you want?" Boruto's voice whispered in his ear as the blonde tugged on his ear lobe. Gold eyes glared at the grinning blonde as Mitsuki panted in frustration.

"Hurry the fuck up or I'll leave you cross eyed and singing soprano," Mitsuki snarled.

"Hard it is," Boruto mused as there was a hard thrust of hips into him and Mitsuki cried out as he felt that pleasure blind him; Boruto's fist thrust assaulted his prostrate and Mitsuki was seeing stars.

Methodically the blonde was thrusting into him and Mitsuki bit his lip as he clung to the desk and stared out at the village feeling very smug. With almost every thrust of Boruto's hips Mitsuki felt overwhelming pleasure. The moans and pants escaping him were not quiet as he gripped the desk and he nearly shouted when Boruto's hand lightly tugged his member.

"Boruto!" he shouted.

"Ngh!" Boruto grunted as he continued his hard rhythm, but Mitsuki was unraveling as he held himself up on his elbows and bit his thumb to keep from screaming as his eyes squeezed shut and he felt the blinding edge coming to him.

The sound of skin smacking skin, and with every smack Mitsuki saw stars, it was arousing. Boruto's hand squeezed him hard and Mitsuki gave up as he screamed as the release was ripped from him.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he chanted and he heard Boruto whispering his name as the blonde's lips were on his spine before Boruto groaned.

The surge of spurting warmth in Mitsuki's ass had him groaning as he felt it. Knees gave out and both he and Boruto collapsed to the floor. Boruto slid out of him as they sat naked against the desk.

"I had a report to file with the Seventh," Mitsuki panted.

"Nah, I made that up," Boruto dismissed which had him laughing as he glanced at his blonde companion.

"Why?"

"Rule three, and never had a guy here, you make a huge mess by the way," Boruto chuckled and Mitsuki saw what Boruto meant and laughed as he looked at the cum on the front of the desk.

"Go, I'll clean it up, I had a legit reason for being here anyway," Boruto motioned.

"Sure," Mitsuki said as he pulled his clothes back on, still feeling his lover in his ass. Once dressed he just left and hummed a bit in delight.

* * *

Boruto stared at the ceiling for a long time trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him and why he always had this need to jump the snake's bones. Groaning in stiffness because his orgasm had ripped out his gut and sucker punched it leaving him weak in the legs, still yearning for round two and aching for more, he pulled up his pants again, buckled his belt found his shirt, and then sweatshirt.

Cleaning up his father's office he grabbed the file that his dad had asked for before walking out of the office to see his uncle Sasuke walking home with his aunt Sakura.

It must have been nice for them, to be that happy and in love and involved with one another. Boruto wished his dad tried to be a bit more like his uncle, but that was a futile want, and he knew it as he walked home with the file.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Moon and the Sun! =)**


End file.
